The Blood Diamond
by Zee390
Summary: What will the YYH gang do when they are stuck with a boy who was once the head of the largest and deadliest family of assasians and demon hunter's in the last 600 years? Try to survive that's what they'll do! Read and Review.
1. Rain and more rain

1Another Story!! Yes...I know...I should really first finish the other one's I've started, but I can't help it! Yes I know I've said this before...but still. This idea won't leave my brain and I can't help it...I have to type it. So I hope you enjoy this story! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

This is the night that will decide wether I live or die, and honestly I welcome both. My life Is over as of this hour, but I am too stubborn to give it up. Death is a welcome taste of sweet relief from my pathetic and shameful life, but I am scared of it. Both would save me from myself, but do I really want to be saved? Would I like to die then to continue, or would I like to continue just to see what would happen next? I don't know anymore. Everything is too complicated and it doesn't make sense anymore. I add a fresh clip to my sliver gun and hold it close to my heart then to my forehead. The next few moments will decide wether my luck will hold out and prove that I am not yet meant to die, or it will put me out of my misery. I gulp slightly then rise to my feet standing over the safety of the over turned claw filled table that protected me earlier. I stare my enemy in the eye, and whisper my final prayers in my mind. This is it...will I continue...or will this be the end of the greatest hunter of all time?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"The day started off as any other day should, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and it looked like it was gonna be a good day. Till the damn clouds covered the sky and started to make it rain...freakin weather." Yusuke muttered into his cell phone looking up distastefully at the sky. Mother nature just wasn't on his side. He heard Keiko sigh on the other line. "I'm sorry Keiko, but I won't be able to make it...are you mad?" Yusuke had promised her that he would meet her at a store to do some shopping...which he had ditched many times before, but because of the rain he wouldn't be able to make it there at all this time. She stayed silent. "Keiko?"

"It's ok Yusuke, Botan's here with me so I won't be alone...bye" she said hanging up the phone sounding somewhat sad. Yusuke groaned and put his cell away, again he looked up at the sky and swore under his breathe at it.

"Man the one time that I actually want to go shopping with Keiko and the stupid ass weather won't let me..." he muttered looking at the ground. "and then I'm stuck under this ugly ass canopy in front of a freakin arcade...wait...video games?" he asked himself looking back at the sign of the store he was standing in front of. "Wow...didn't even notice...guess I'll waste my time in here till the rain stops." he told himself walking inside. "Hope it stops soon."

(Three Hours later)

"Damnit! Why won't you stop!?" Yusuke shouted into the sky, scaring a few people that walked by. The rain still hadn't let up and in fact had picked up since he last went outside. "Man, now I'm gonna have to walk home in the rain...and I didn't even bring a jacket or an umbrella...damnit!!" he shouted once more before stepping into the rain. He ducked his head into his shoulders and blinked every time rain hit his face, which was often. He kept cursing the weather and his luck looking down at his feet, not paying attention he bumped into someone who was walking in the opposite direction. He stumbled back and almost fell, he was about to swear at the person until he noticed a wave of crimson hair. "Oh crap Kurama, I'm sorry!" Yusuke apologized to his red-headed friend. Kurama who had just been passing by was now dazed and soaked due to the lack of his umbrella that was now on the floor. His hair stuck to his head and went flat over his eyes blocking his sight, Yusuke couldn't help but chuckle.

"It is alright Yusuke...I did not see you either." He said moving the wet hair from his face. He reached down and lifted the umbrella putting it over his head again even though there was no point since he already was wet. "So what are you doing walking about in the rain?" he asked.

"Heh, I'm not here enjoying it...I got stuck out here and was waiting in the arcade then decided against it after a few hours, so here I am walking home in the damn rain...what's your story?"

"I was going to go do a bit of grocery shopping for dinner tonight, but now I'm just thinking of ordering out." Kurama answered. Yusuke laughed and apologized again for what he did.

"Well since your not gonna go shopping that means that your gonna go home right?" Yusuke asked. Kurama nodded. "And that mean's that your gonna be going that way right?" He asked pointing in the direction that Kurama had come from. Kurama nodded again. "And on the way to your house is mine...right?" Kurama raised a curious eyebrow then smiled.

"Would you like to share the umbrella with me Yusuke?" Kurama asked him putting it out a bit so he could go under it. Yusuke smiled sheepishly.

"Yea sure since your offering." He said going under it. Kurama chuckled.

"All you had to do was ask Yusuke." Kurama told him. Yusuke just shrugged. The rain kept on pouring as they both walked back towards their homes. As they walked Yusuke informed Kurama on his adventures in the arcade, on how he finally got to the final boss in some action/adventure game he was playing, and on how it kicked his ass badly. Kurama simply smiled as he listened to his friends story. It wasn't until Kurama suddenly stumbled and nearly fell on the sidewalk did Yusuke stop talking.

"Whoa Kurama, you alright?" he asked grabbing his friend's arm to help him balance. Kurama simply nodded his head as he regained his composure. "I'm fine Yusuke I just tripped on...on..." he looked down and noticed a foot wearing a metal covered boot sticking out of one the bushes that grew near a iron fence beside the sidewalk they were walking on. Yusuke's eyes widened when he looked down to see what Kurama was looking at.

"Holy...is that a foot!?" Yusuke shouted kneeling down near the bush. "Yes it appears to be, that's what I must of tripped on." said Kurama going near the bush and pushing the leaves and the branches out the way trying find the person who's body was attached to the foot, hopefully. He moved a thin branch and saw the face of a fourteen year old blond-haired boy with his bangs dyed black, his face was black and blue with a large gash pouring out blood from the side of his head. His eyes were closed and he was breathing roughly. Kurama looked around making sure noone was nearby so he could remove the boys body from the bush without causing a scene from passerby's, when he saw noone he asked Yusuke to help him.

"Man this kid must've gotten into one hell of a fight." he said when he saw the boy's face. When they pulled him out they saw that he was wearing a long cloak. The right side of the cloak was colored white and the left was black with a symbol of a cross on the chest of the cloak separating the two colors. The bottom part of the cloak was slashed into three different tails, one in the back and two on the sides. The cloak was torn and blood-stained. "Shit, should we take him to the hospital Kurama?"

Kurama looked down at the boy and sensed something odd coming from him...something almost inhuman. "No," he said. "Let's take him my house, something tells me that this isn't a normal human." Yusuke looked at Kurama then back down at the boy. He wasn't so sure if they should take him with them, but if Kurama would take him to his own home then he must've felt that he wasn't dangerous.

"Alright lets take him, but to my house instead of yours. Mines closer and nobody's there so we don't have to worry that much if he is dangerous." he told Kurama who nodded. Yusuke lifted the boy to his feet and swung his arm over his shoulder so he could hold him while he walked. "Let's hope we don't meet anyone on the way over."

"With any luck we won't." said Kurama abandoning the umbrella and helping Yusuke carry the boy to his house.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Wanna know who that kid is, well stay tuned and find out! Please review!


	2. Death's Grand Ball

1Chapter two, chapter two! I don't think it's fair that I update on new stories and never on my old ones, my poor war and thief stories. Someday soon you shall be finished! (Taps can be heard mourning the loss of the forgotten stories) Oh shut up!!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

My future was planned for me, everything that I was gonna do with my life was literally planned out in a large book. From the day I was born...to the day I die. Being the youngest out of eight siblings I was for some reason made the head of the family. My father came from a long line of assassins and was the pride and joy of his entire family. My mother came from a family of demon hunters and creature tamers, not the favorite; but also not hated. I was forced to follow my father's line and did many horrible things to get to where I am at now. After everything I've done to follow that line...I can honestly say...I wish I were never born.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"It's hard to bealive that he can still be alive, being filled with lead like that." Yusuke said tossing eight blood-stained metal slugs into a wastebasket near the door of his bedroom. The boy they found half-dead in the bushes was lying on Yusuke's bed, Kurama was able to heal the more fatal wounds and dig out the bullets they found in his body. Three were in his chest, two in his stomach, one in each shoulder, and one in his neck. Kurama was puzzled by the fact that he was still able to breathe with the bullet in his neck. It was a good idea then that they didn't take him to the hospital like Yusuke had requested.

"The Will to survive is an amazing thing Yusuke." he responded to his friends comment as he finished tightening the bandages that covered the boy's chest.

"Yea, well the Will alone won't help you survive eight bullet wounds and a bashed in skull." Yusuke scoffed standing near the bed and looking down at the boy, who's breathing was still rough and rapid. "You think he'll make it?"

"Well I've done all I can do, if he lives or not will depend on him." he answered standing up from the floor. He looked at the boy with the same thought going over and over in his head since they found him. Just what was he? He carried the scent of a human, but there was something else hidden within him that Kurama could not pin-point. It worried him.

"So what do we do with him Kurama, just keep him here till he wakes up?" Yusuke asked taking a seat on the corner of his bed looking up at the red-headed demon.

"Yes I think that would be best, unless you have a better idea Yusuke." Yusuke shook his head.

"Alright I'll let him stay here, but you have to stay with me at least until he wakes up. I don't want to be the only one here when he does." he said giving the boy a questioning look. "I don't exactly trust things that I find bleeding in shrubs." Kurama smiled softly understanding the detectives paranoia.

"Very well then I'll stay, just let me call my mother to tell her I'll be staying here." he said before leaving the room to use the phone.

"Yea do what ya gotta do." Yusuke told him slouching forward. He turned his head and looked at the boy. The bruising and swelling had gone down on his face thanks to the ice packs Kurama had placed on him, his breathing had slowed and became less sharp. Yusuke looked at the boy and a cold chill went down his spine. "Wha, what was that?" he thought. He leaned over towards the boy to get a closer look at him out of his own seer curiosity, the moment he got a good look at the boy's face a hand lunged out at him and gripped his neck.

Yusuke choked a gasp and gurgled a yell when the grip from the hand tightened around his neck and restricted his breathing. The boy who was lying on the bed still unconscious slowly sat up keeping his grip on Yusuke, his head laid limp on his shoulder's looking down. Yusuke grabbed the boy's hand and tried to pry him off but he was too strong and his grip tightened even more when Yusuke struggled. A sudden surge of power traveled through the house and alerted Kurama's sense's. "Yusuke." he thought knowing that the detective was surely in trouble. He dropped the phone and ran back to the room only to be forced back by the boy's power before he reached the doorway. The force sent him into the wall across the door, he hit his head and blacked out leaving Yusuke on his own.

The need for air made Yusuke desperate, he lifted his other hand and pointed it at the boy, pulling the trigger within his mind a blast of spirit energy shot from his pointed finger and hit the boy in the face. The blast released Yusuke from the boy's grip and sent the boy into the wall behind him, he hit the wall hard and fell to the floor unmoving. Yusuke gasped for air while caressing his neck, he stared at the boy with confusion. What on earth was he?

Yusuke didn't have much time to think cause the boy began to slowly move. He sat up against the wall and held his head groaning softly. "Ooh...what happened?" the boy asked himself. He lifted his head and looked from side to side. "Where am I?" Yusuke reacted quickly and pointed his finger at the boy ready to shoot just in case.

"Your in my room." He said. "My friend and I found you in the bushes bleeding so we brought you here." He never took his eyes off the boy, worried that he would attack again. "Now tell me, who or what are you?" The boy looked up at him still caressing his head, he sighed softly.

"My name is Uva Saotome, that is all I will share with you until you give me your name." he said as he slowly stood up. Yusuke eyed Uva. He didn't want to give him his name, but he knew that if he didn't his questions would go unanswered.

"Yusuke Urameshi." Uva looked at his as if he was studying him, making sure that Yusuke was telling the truth. A minute of still silence passed before Uva spoke.

"Thank you for saving me Yusuke, but you should have left me where you found me." Yusuke raised a brow at Uva. "Why?" he asked. Uva had turned to the window and looked outside as if he were looking for something. A cold chill traveled into the bedroom and made Yusuke shiver which was odd since the window itself wasn't even open.

"Because, since you saved me your life and the life of your friends and family, are now in danger."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The rain poured and poured with no signs of letting up, night had crept over the city and those that were still out and about were seeking shelter. With umbrellas open and collars pulled up they scurried about trying to get home, all but one man stayed still in the rain. All he had to stop the rain from drenching him was his long khaki coat and a brown leather hat. The rain dripped and slithered down the rim of his hat, he carried a large long case that was nearly his size. As time passed he began to speak a strange song.

"_As the rain falls I can't help but wonder, if you really do care for me. The heat of your breath reminds me, of my better days. When I was happy and warm, and full of life, when you slept by my side and held me at night. Death will now part us and I will never see you again, but soon you'll see, it won't be long. I'll be with you soon at Death's Grand Ball._"

When he finished the little strange song he sniffed softly.

"You still singing that god awful song?" the man turned and saw another man who was dressed similar to him, except his clothes were black. The second man walked to the first and stood beside him.

"Yes I'm still singing it, it's soothing." The first man spoke.

"About as soothing as a funeral ceremony." The second man scoffed. The first man shook his head sighing.

"Were you able to find him?" he asked getting to the point. The other man shook his head, the first man sighed heavily. "This means I'm gonna have to hunt him down right?" The man nodded. The first man sighed again.

"If you don't want to do it, I will." The second man said. The first man waved him off with his hand.

"No, no...I'll take care of it, trust me for once." the man said lifting his case pushing his hat up, revealing the face of a young handsome intellect. His eyes were a rich shade of gray and he wore large round glasses on his nose. He grinned sheepishly. "This should be interesting, right Matilda?" he asked looking down at his large case with a smile. The other man sighed.

"I still can't bealive that you named that thing Eric." The man said. The one named Eric turned to look at him.

"Naming your valuables means that you love and respect them." he said as he raised the case and pressed it lovingly against his face.

"You are a fool you know that Eric?"

"And you are cold-hearted and hard-headed Shawn." Eric told Shawn who gave him a dark glare from under his hat. Eric paid no mind to it, since he was used to seeing Shawn's eyebrows arch the way they did. "Well I best be off, I have a lot of work ahead of me." said Eric turning on his heel and walking away.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do it instead?" Shawn asked looking in Eric's direction. Eric shook his head.

"If I refused this I would lose my title as "The Ghost", you know that Shawn." Shawn nodded.

"All to well "Ghost"." he said as he walked past him and began to walk away. Eric grinned.

"Do not mock me "Reaper", it is not nice to make fun of others." he called out to him with a grin. Shawn said nothing as he turned and saw Eric wave goodbye to him as he walked away. In the distance he could hear Eric singing the haunting song, cept this time he sang it louder and with more soul.

"_As the rain falls I can't help but wonder, if you really do care for me. The heat of your breath reminds me, of my better days. When I was happy and warm, and full of life, when you slept by my side and held me at night. Death will now part us and I will never see you again, but soon you'll see, it won't be long. I'll be with you soon at DEEEAAAAATHHH'SSS GRAAAAANND BAAALLLL!!"_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I can't bealive it took me that long to type a 4 page chapter...I suck! Next time for sure I'll update much sooner then I did this time. I swear! If I do not may flaming monkeys rain on me and gouge out my eyes. Till next time then. REVIEW!! please.


End file.
